In 3GPP LTE small cell communications networks, an MME overload control function is provided. Using this function, a home e-Node B gateway (“HeNB-GW”) can aggregate tens of thousands to millions of HeNBs. The HeNB-GW needs to forward overload START/STOP messages to all HeNBs. Therefore, even if an MME is lightly loaded, the HeNB-GW needs to send overload START/STOP messages to tens of thousands to millions of HeNBs, which greatly increases HeNB-GW processing load, as well as S1-MME interface signaling load in a short amount of time. As a result, HeNB-GW performance and availability is negatively impacted.